The Drunk Sheldon Incident
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: No summary. Please read, though. :) It's more better reading the story than reading the summary. Lots of Shamy in this story for Shamy fans out there. :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: This will be rated M. I just thought of this while reading of my favorite fanfics. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter One:

Amy loves Sheldon, but Sheldon is in process of loving Amy. Sheldon does love Amy, but he didn't know it and he'scnfuse about it whether he loves Amy.

Sheldon was just trying to take things slow because he started noticing many things had happen.

1.) Amy kissed Sheldon when she was drunk.

2.) Sheldon bought a tiara and Amy kissed him...AGAIN!

3.) Sheldon held Amy's hand when his friends and him saw Howard fly up to space.

4.) Sheldon decided to go in a couple's costume with Amy at Stuart's and Raj's Halloween Party.

5.) Sheldon defended Amy while he drunk on tea because Wil' Wheaton had crossed the line and disrespected Amy.

6.) Sheldon spanked Amy because she pretended to be sick when she already had got better.

7.) Sheldon lie accepting to Kripke when he thought that the reason why the lack on Sheldon's work was because he was getting so much 'laid' from Amy.

8.) Sheldon added Amy to his 'emergancy phone number' if anything happen to him on Valentine's Day.

9.) Amy hugged Sheldon when he felt sad.

10.) Amy was dressed up as Snow White when she went to DisneyLand with Penny and Bernadette and she was trying to make Sheldon convince him to kiss her so that she can wake up from her unconsiousness.

Sheldon was trying to slow things down since he notice that Penny had finally asked the question. "Are you ever going to sleep with Amy?" Sheldon knew right then he had to slow things down and that's what he was going to explain to Amy.

Sheldon went to visit Amy after having a stressful day at work. There they sat on the sofa having a nice conversation when Amy had brought up a question.

"Sheldon, may I ask you a question?" asked Amy.

"Of course. What's the question?" said Sheldon when he was about to drink his glass of Yoohoo that Amy had gave to him a while ago when he got there to her apartment.

"Do you love me, Sheldon?" asked Amy out of the blue.

Sheldon had been drinking his Yoohoo but when he heard Amy ask him that, he choked and spit out the liquid out his mouth.

Sheldon cough a little bit more and calmed down, he got up and went to the small kitchen grabbing a couple of towels and coming back to the living room and cleaning up the mess he made on the coffee table.

"I'm very sorry, Amy. I just was in shock you asked me that..." said Sheldon cleaning the coffee table and throwing the paper-towels away in the small trash can.

"Apology accepted." said Amy taking a sip from the bottle of water.

_I shouldn't had asked him that, I knew this would freak him out..._

Amy was just going with the advice Penny had told her in the weekend a few days ago.

* * *

_"I think Sheldon doesn't love me, Penny." said Amy frowning. _

_"Are you crazy!? I'm sure Sheldon loves you, he probably just doesn't know it, sweetie." said Penny as she was painting Amy's toenails. _

_"I don't know...I mean, it's been two years and nada. I was sorta torn up when he didn't even compliment me when I dressed up as Snow White." said Amy. _

_"Awe...Amy, I know Sheldon liked the idea you were dressed up as Snow White. I think he didn't want to tell you because maybe he was just shy. Sheldon would've talk to you if you weren't dress as Snow White then just going to his laptop and doing his work...I think he just used that as an excuse because he didn't want to admit it that he found you quite attracted, Amy."_

_Amy manages to smiles and says, "I don't know, I really just wish I could find out the answers that if he loves me or not..." _

_"Then you should follow your heart and ask him does he love you..." said Penny smiling. _

_"I guess..." said Amy quietly as she sink a little into the sofa to hide her blushing._

* * *

Sheldon sat back down and looked at Amy. Sheldon's blue eyes had turn a little paler and that made Amy get butterflies in her stomach when she asked again.

"Sheldon, do you love me?"

Sheldon was quiet.

Like I said Amy loves Sheldon and Sheldon is in the process of loving Amy.

Sheldon sucked in the air and breathed out quietly, "Amy, I...I'm quite fond of you, Amy." said Sheldon quietly.

Amy tried keeping in the tears because she knew that it wasn't going to be a good answer and she was going to have to face it.

"I've always been afraid of physical contact and I see our relationship of trust, loyalty and of the mind only. Like I say, we aren't hippies and to mix our saliva together and germs." said Sheldon shivering a little at the thought of germs.

Sheldon was quiet after that and pretended to think.

_"I can see the pain in her eyes, it kills me to see her wanting to cry but she doesn't. I always notice but I pretend to not to, because one side of my head says 'Your a man of science, you aren't in love Sheldon Cooper?!' and the other side of my head says 'Tell her how you feel, tell her how you get when other guys flirt with her, how it kills you to not live without her, man!' But yet again I'm in the middle of it all. How am I going to solve this?"_ thought Sheldon.

Amy and Sheldon had kept their gaze down for a moment but the other moment, they looked at each other and quickly looked down

Amy nod and gazed at her clock in her wall and said quickly, "Well, thank you for your answer and for being her with me. It's getting late and I need to get ready to go to sleep so I can feel more better in the morning. Goodnight, Sheldon."

Sheldon got up and had his hand on the knob. "Amy?" said Sheldon. Amy had been looking down, she didn't want to look at him the eyes, she was afraid that he make her bawl into tears.

But even though she looked up to his eyes and faintly said, "Yes, Sheldon?"

Sheldon let out a sigh, "Can I at least offer you a hug before I leave?"

Amy nodded slowly and Sheldon wrapped his arms around her tightly. Amy went in shock because he hugged her so tight and hugged her tighter. Sheldon stood there for at least five seconds and when he let go her kissed her on the cheek and quickly left.

Amy's eyes went wide and she was breathless, she touch the side of her face that Sheldon kiss. Amy let tears fall down her face right away, she was sure if she was crying because she was heart-broken or happy that at least Sheldon hugged her.

Sheldon couldn't believe he told her that, he felt so many things. Whenever he was around her, he get this weird feelings all over his body. When a guy flirted with Amy, he feel so angry and couldn't think right. When she was around, it made her day. But he is a man of science.

This was the only thing on his mind since he got home that day.

Was Sheldon Cooper in love or not?

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, Chapter 2 on the works!


	2. Chapter 2

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own T.B.B.T

A/N: Sorry for not updating quick. Here is chapter two.

Chapter Two:

That happen two months ago when Amy asked Sheldon if he loved her. Amy was sad almost everyday and the gang notice that but never asked why.

Eventually, Penny had asked Amy as time went by for the past two months.

"Hey Amy, are you okay?" asked Penny.

Amy had been looking down the whole time as Penny and Bernadette had a conversation in her apartment.

Amy looked up and manage to fake a smile, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I've notice you look sad lately." said Penny.

"Really, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something else..." lied Amy.

Penny frowned a little and just let it go, she return to talking to Bernadette.

Amy looked down and thought again, "Was it worth being with Sheldon for the past two years?"

Amy never told Penny and Bernadette or anyone about herself having enough courage to ask Sheldon if he loved her. It just gave Amy pain in the heart even thinking about it.

Now Amy was standing next to Sheldon at the comic book trying to enjoy a small birthday party that Stuart had invited everyone he knew to go attend to. Sheldon was in a bad mood because he didn't want to go, but Leonard had force him to attend because it be rude to not attend a friend's birthday party.

Everyone had been having a good time except for Sheldon and Amy. Everyone was dancing and they weren't.

Amy had been looking at the sweet couple dancing happly with their boyfriends or girlfriends, just seeing the romantic moment brought her down and at the same time made her feel awkward because Sheldon and her weren't dancing.

Sheldon was looking at everyone dance too and made a face when he took a sip from his fruit-punch.

"Stuart knows I don't like parties, so why would he invite me?" said Sheldon complaining for the millionth time that night.

Amy rolled her eyes and trying to enjoy the party but when she looked at Sheldon and then at the crowd, "Sheldon, would you like to dance with me?" asked Amy.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and looked at Amy, "Amy, you know very well I don't like parties and yet your asking me to if I want to dance?"

"I guess it would lighten your mood to dance with your girlfriend, come on just this dance?" asked Amy.

"How will this supposly lighten my mood, why would I want to dance with you? How you would lighten my mood is by leaving me alone." said Sheldon out of the blue and sarcastically.

Amy was quiet and felt like her world crumbled down.

Wow that hurt.

That was it, Amy couldn't take it. Amy was sick of this, sick of trying to make Sheldon happy.

"You know what, Sheldon? I can't believe I wasted two years of my life on you, wishing you could love me back, but will you? I don't see what's the point of loving you and trying to make you happy if you don't even notice that. All you ever care about is yourself, it's over between us..." said Amy throwing her fruit-punch at Sheldon's shirt and walking away.

Amy left the party with tears in her eyes and Penny notice Amy leaving.

Sheldon didn't care that his shirt was mess up, he was in shocked when Amy said that.

_All you ever care about is yourself, it's over between us._

Penny looked into Leonard's eyes and said, "Can you hold on a second. I need to talk to someone quick."

Leonard nodded and let Penny leave out the doors of the comic book store. When Penny was outside, she saw Amy's car violently drove off like nothing.

"Oh my gosh..." thought Penny.

Penny turned on her heels and walked back inside the comic book store. When Penny walked to where Sheldon was standing by the table, she noticed Sheldon's shirt was soaking wet with fruit-punch and he just stare blankly like he just saw a ghost.

"What did you do, Sheldon?" said Penny with her hands on her hips.

Sheldon was quiet for a moment, he tried taking all this new feeling he was feeling. But the feeling was strong and painful. Sheldon finally said quietly...

"...She broke up with me..." said Sheldon.

**Xx Sorry that this chapter was short, I'll update quicker this time in 15 years...BAZINGA! Haha, please review. Tell me what you think, was it chessy or what?Xx**

**Chapter 3 on it's works.. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or B.B.T.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Here is Chapter Three :D

Chapter Three:

Amy sobbed out loudly as she drove, two years she had been there for him and loved him and it all was now in the trash.

Amy shrugged and heard her phone vibrated, Amy looked down to see it was Penny who was calling. Amy looked away from her phone and kept her focus on the road.

"Please, Amy pick up the phone..." said Penny. Penny was outside of the comic book store, she was worried about Amy. Penny kept trying to call her many times but Amy never answered.

Leonard came out of the comic book store and saw Penny, "Is everything okay, I'm taking Sheldon home. Why is his shirt wet?"

"That jerk hurt Amy's feelings and now she won't answer any of my calls, I'm so worried. What if something happen to her?" said Penny.

"I'll try to call her when I get home, let's go home Penny." said Leonard. Penny let out a sigh and crossed her arms. Sheldon came out the comic book store, he had been looking down. He didn't dare to make any eye contact with Penny.

Penny made a face at Sheldon and Leonard notice that, he got Penny's arm gently and Penny looked at Leonard. They walked away to the car then.

Amy unlocked her door to her apartment door, she slammed the door close and threw her keys and purse to the couch. Amy walked to the fridge and opened it violently, she got carton box of ice cream and close the door to the fridge.

Amy sat down on the table and opened the small carton box, she got up again and got herself a spoon. When Amy sat down again and began to eat the ice cream, she burst into tears again.

"This feeling is so painful!" said Amy as she ate ice cream.

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! He is the reason why I can't stop thinking about him, he's the reason why I can't have myself focus on my research and yet he doesn't love me. I'm a fool..." sobbed Amy.

Amy heard her rang, she got up and got her phone. Leonard was calling. Amy didn't anwser either way and she sat back down at the table with her phone in her hand.

Amy's phone vibrated again and she had two text messages.

**Penny: Amy, please talk to me. Sheldon is such a jerk! Please, tell me at least that your fine. Please, I beg you to at least call. :(**

Amy nodded and she replied.

**Amy: I'm in pain right now, I broke up with Sheldon. I couldn't take it anymore, it's not like I matter to him...I'll call you tommorow..**

Amy checked her next message and she felt her heart dropped.

**Sheldon: Amy...**

Amy felt anger well up inside her and she replied.

**Amy: DON'T TALK TO ME! **

Penny was glad that she receive a text message from Amy. "Oh, thank goodness." thought Penny.

When Penny saw the text message, she felt truly bad for Amy. Penny looked at her apartment door and shrugged, "How could Amy broke up with him? How could he lose her?" thought Penny.

Sheldon was sitting down in his bed, he hadn't let a single tear fall down from his face. When he heard his phone vibrate, he felt his hopes go up when he saw that Amy replied, but she just told him to not to talk to her. Finally, Sheldon started crying.

"Oh...Amy...I do love you...but...I just didn't want to tell you...It's all my fault...I let her slip away from me." sobbed Sheldon.

**1 month later...**

Amy had felt weird not having Sheldon in her life anymore, she was finally moving on but she didn't want to. A part of her wanted Sheldon back into her life but she knew he would just treat the same way. Amy was trying, little by little she was trying to move on.

Amy still talked to Penny and Bernadette, she hardly ever went to pizza night or thai food night or any of special occasion that happen at night at Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment.

Today on a 'Anything Can Happen Thursday' she went to visit Penny. When Amy knocked on the door, she had expect it to be Leonard to open it – apparantly it was Sheldon who now standing there with the door open.

Amy felt goosebumps just looking at Sheldon. Sheldon felt knots in his stomach and goosebumps too, Amy just smiled and spoke two words.

"Hi Sheldon."

And that was all she said to him as she walked past by him and sat down next to Sheldon's spot.

Sorry this chapter was so short! I just need to update. But don't worry Chapter Four in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own B.B.T.

A/N: Thank You for your reviews, keep reviewing! Here is Chapter Four!

Chapter Four:

Sheldon frown as he closed the door, Amy had been sort of talking to Sheldon. Only 'hello or bye, Sheldon' type of short conversations, but he was at least happy she would talk to him every now and then.

Sheldon sat down in his spot and got his plate that had his slice of pizza, he ate quietly as there was a conversation between Amy and Penny.

Sheldon had been the quiet one now for a month, he wouldn't correct anyone as much as he use to now or whine like he always did.

"What are you all planning to do on a 'anything can happen Thursday'?" asked Amy after she finish having a short conversation with Penny.

"I don't know, what do you want to on a 'anything can happen Thursday' Sheldon?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon put his plate down and he said quietly, "Anywhere is fine with me."

"Great, I was planning maybe we all can go to a club or bar. Sheldon, you can stay here since you don't like parties or anything that is fun." said Amy sarcastically looking at Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at Amy and notice she made a face at him as she turn to look at the others.

Sheldon felt again a pain in his chest that he felt every now and then when Amy made faces at him and he felt like he wanted to burst into tears.

But he didn't.

Penny notice this tension between Amy and Sheldon and she spoke right away, "Amy, that is a great idea, but wouldn't somewhere else be better?"

Sheldon looked at Penny and notice she was trying to help him out. Sheldon was tired of it, he didn't want Amy to think he was no fun. He wanted Amy to change her mind that he CAN change for once.

"Oh no, Penny. I think Amy's idea is brilliant. Why don't we all go out to a club? I think it would be fun." said Sheldon.

Everyone looked at Sheldon and couldn't believe he actually said that thinking going to a club would be fun.

"Um, are you sure you would actually want to go to a club, Sheldon?" asked Howard.

"Of course, I would like to have fun every once in a while." said Sheldon.

Amy looked at Sheldon and couldn't believe he actually, she let out a quiet smirk and Sheldon heard that.

"What's so funny, Amy?" asked Sheldon.

"Nothing, actually. I never actually believe you would like to have fun at all." said Amy.

Sheldon felt a little upset and he snapped, "Well, believe it then."

Everyone made like 'Whoa' faces and Amy looked at Sheldon in surprise.

Sheldon got up and got his windbreaker jacket that was on his desk, he walked to the door and stopped.

"Aren't you guys coming?" asked Sheldon.

Everyone just looked at him for a moment of silent.

Raj took a sip of his beer and got up from the floor, "Well, I would like to see Sheldon Cooper party for once!"

As Raj got up he walked out the door with Sheldon and soon Howard and Bernadette got up.

"I guess going to the club won't be bad after all." said Bernadette as she walked with Howard to the door.

Penny and Leonard got up and walked out the door too, as they walked out the door, Leonard spoke.

"I bet you he won't last in the club at least ten minutes!"

"I bet you five minutes. Are you coming, Amy?" said Penny.

Amy let out a sigh and said, "Yes!"

As Amy walked to the door, she mutter under breath, "I bet you both a second."

Everyone was in Leonard's car, they were all silent. Penny was in the passenger seat and Howard and Bernadette sat next to each other as for Raj next to them then Sheldon was next to Amy.

"Watch out!" said Amy.

Leonard almost crashed into a car but because of Amy, he didn't hit the car in front of him.

Sheldon's heart race when Amy got his hand when everyone got scared at the moment.

Amy looked down and notice she was holding Sheldon's hand, she took her hand away and looked at Sheldon.

"I'm sorry, it was a accident. I don't have any GermX with me."

Sheldon nods and he said, "It's okay."

Sheldon frown because he found that Amy's hand felt the greatest feeling ever. He couldn't believe he took advantage of that when they were in a relationship.

"...I should've hold her hand everyday..." thought Sheldon.

Amy thought that Sheldon was going to make a big thing about her holding his hand. But he didn't, she notice something was in Sheldon's face, as if he missed that.

"It's just that part in you thinking that, Amy." thought Amy.

Leonard finally parked in the parking lot a club that Penny would take Amy and Bernadette mostly to.

As they got out of the car and went inside the club, they all went in their seperate ways.

Penny, Leonard, Howard, and Bernadette went to the dance floor.

Raj went to the small bar and got himself a drink.

It was just Amy and Sheldon standing there looking at everyone dance.

"...Should I ask her to dance with me?" thought Sheldon.

"...Awkward..." thought Amy.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Ha-ha, lol thanks for your idea, which was actually the whole point why I made the story, thanks for your idea though! Anyone who has any suggestions for this story it would be soooo helpful! Thanks! Enjoy! :D Here is Chapter Five.

Chapter Five:

"...Awkward..." thought Amy.

"This is my chance, you can do this Sheldon Cooper." thought Sheldon.

Sheldon nods slowly and he turned to look at Amy, before he could ask her if she would like to dance with him, Sheldon felt an unusual feeling of wanting to groan in hate.

"Hey Amy I just got here...um, Sheldon? I thought you be at home instead of here."

"Oh hi, Stuart!" said Amy faking a smile because this just got even more awkward.

"What in the name of...What the heck is Stuart being here? Who invited him?" thought Sheldon.

Sheldon stared at Stuart for ten seconds until he finally replied.

"Oh. You know... It's an 'anything can happen Thursday' what brings you here Stuart?" Sheldon gave Stuart a slight smile of disappointment.

"Oh, I was bored and I decided that maybe I should take a break from the comic book store and well I came and I spot Amy. Anyways, I was thinking...would you like to dance with me to this song, Amy?" asked Stuart looking down and blushing.

Sheldon's eyes went wide and he couldn't believe that this was happening and it was happening quickly.

Amy tried smiling but she couldn't help it to look at Sheldon and she could see his expression.

Stuart looked at both of them and he spoke right away, "Oh wait, are you guys together again? I'm so sorry, Sheldon...I'll just ask somebody else." Stuart frowns and before he left Amy spoke right away.

"Oh no, Sheldon and I are just friends...Yes, I would love to dance with you, Stuart."

Stuart blushed more and he took out his hand, "Well, let's dance then."

Amy took Stuart's hand and they both walked off to the dance floor leaving Sheldon looking at them, but his attention was more on the hand holding between them.

Sheldon felt pain, not physically but...emotionally. Sheldon...choked.

Sheldon looked down and walked slowly in the crowded dance floor to the bar where Raj was having himself a drink at.

When Sheldon sat next to Raj, Raj turn to look at Sheldon and asked, "So, are you having a good time?"

Sheldon looked forward then looked at Raj and lied, "Yeah..."

"How about I buy you a glass of milk?" asked Raj.

Sheldon turned his bar stool around to see all people dancing, his eyes finally caught Stuart and Amy; it looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Sheldon felt a twisted feeling in his gut; he shrugged slowly and said, "I don't feel like drinking milk, how about a drink instead?"

Raj cocked an eyebrow and was sort of surprise, "Whoa, so you are human after all."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and Raj finally orders the drink. Sheldon looked back at the crowd and spot Amy again.

She was laughing and seemed so happy when Stuart was spinning her so many times and he seemed to be having fun also.

"...What if he is just trying to hurt Amy? My lord, is he trying to make her get dizzy and throw up? That be very embarrassing for Amy and disgusting for everyone...Why did he had to ruin my chance when I was about to ask Amy to dance with me? That...ugh!" thought Sheldon as his drink came around and he drank it like if he was dying of thirst.

"Whoa, dude, calm down." Raj padded Sheldon's shoulder and he put down his drink.

When the song end, a song name 'When I Was Your Man' by Bruno Mars starting playing in the club.

Sheldon took a sip and he looked at Stuart and Amy who stop dancing and laughing and stood there.

Amy was having so much fun and she realizes that the song had ended, Amy looked around to see all the couples dancing romantically and Stuart spoke.

"Can you dance with me to this song? Please?" ask Stuart blushing deep red.

Amy smiled warmly and she hugged Stuart, it took a second or two for Stuart to hug Amy back, her face rest on Stuart's chest and she looked to where the bar was. Amy felt her heart skip when she saw Sheldon looking at their direction.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now..._

_Our song on the radio but it don't the same..._

_When our friends talk about you all it does is tear me down..._

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name...It all just sounds like..._

_Uh, Uh, Uh..._

_Mmmm, too young to dumb to realize that I should've bought you flowers...And held your hand should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance...take you to every party cause all you ever wanted was to dance...Now my baby is dancing, but she is dancing with another man..._

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways...Cause a good strong women like you to walk out of my life, now I never...Never get the chance to clean up the mess I've made and it haunts me every time when I close my eyes, it all just sounds like..._

_Uh, Uh, Uh..._

_Mmmm, too young too dumb to realize, that I should've bought you flowers...and held your hand...should've gave you all my hours...when I had the chance, take you to every party cause all you ever wanted to do is dance...Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man..._

Sheldon heard the words of the song that was playing; it somehow made him feel something in his heart. In a way, the song was describing what he is feeling and how it just brought him even more down...that Amy wasn't his girl anymore and he looked down because tears started streaming down his face.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say...I was wrong...Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes but I just want you to know...I hope he buys you flowers...and holds your hand...gives you all his hours...when he has the chance...takes you to every party because I remember how much you loved to dance, do all the thing I've should've done...when I was your man...do all the things I've should've done...when I was your man..._

Amy took her face away from Stuart's chest and she closed her eyes and looked down, "I feel like I'm dancing with Sheldon..." Amy looked at Sheldon and he smiled, but when she blinked again...it was in her imagination that she with was hugging Sheldon, it was Stuart instead.

Raj had been texting with Lucy that should've come to the club with him; he looked at Sheldon and noticed he was looking down, "Hey, Sheldon...are you alright?"

Sheldon nodded and rubbed his eyes, wiping away his tears, "Oh, I'm fine...I just have allergies, that's all."

Raj nodded slowly and Sheldon spoke again and he looked at Raj then, "How about another drink?" asked Raj.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

Raj asked the bartender for two drinks and when the bartender gave them the drinks, they finished them and they asked for more...and they drank more...

Oooooohhhh! Just like that cat from 'Puss In Boots' Sorry if I spoiled it for those who haven't seen the movie yet. That part is really funny. Well, I'll be leaving a cliffhanger for all of the fanfic readers out there! I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can! Deuces! :D


	6. Chapter 6

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own B.B.T.

A/N: I hope the last chapter wasn't cheesy, if it was let me know! Like I said, if anyone out there have any suggestions to make this story better, pm me or something. Anyways, here is chapter six and this one is going to get angsty. Sorry if you don't like angsty.

Chapter Six:

The time had went by and it was time to call it a night, Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette met up with each other again.

"Does any of you know where Sheldon, Amy, and Raj are?" asked Leonard.

"Nah, I haven't seen them." said Howard.

"Have you seen them, Penny?" asked Leonard.

"Me either." said Penny.

"I think I saw Sheldon and Raj at the bar a while back, maybe they're still there." said Bernadette.

Amy came up to the small group.

"Hey guys are you all ready to leave?" asked Amy.

"Not yet, we all don't know where Raj and Sheldon are, have you seen them?" asked Penny.

"Yeah, I saw them a while back when I was dancing with Stuart." replied Amy.

"Wait, Stuart was here?" asked Leonard.

"Oh, well when Sheldon and I were alone for a while after you all left in your separate ways, Stuart came up to me and asked me to dance. That is when I saw Sheldon go to the bar and met up with Raj." said Amy.

"You danced with Stuart?!" asked Penny with a sort of shock expression on her face.

"Yeah, but he left already." said Amy knowing that Penny was going to be on her case the next day.

"I'll just call Raj instead." said Howard taking out his phone, before he dialed the number -they heard Sheldon's and Raj's voice coming closer to where they were.

"Hi guys!" slurred Sheldon walking all tipsy.

"Are you drunk?" asked Leonard.

"Well, I am talking in slur words and you see me lookin' all tipsy, so whatcha think? Huh, Leonard?" said Sheldon with his Texas accent.

"We should leave already, Leonard. He sure drank more than me..." said Raj.

Sheldon let go of his arm that was around Raj and he almost fell but Amy caught him.

Amy let out a small grunt because of the weight of Sheldon, "Whoa, you're pretty heavy..."

"Amy...why?" muttered Sheldon in Amy's ear and no one heard as they walked away out of the club.

Amy held Sheldon from the waist and Sheldon had his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"What?" asked Amy because she didn't understood what he said?

"...never mind..." said Sheldon.

They all finally got out of the club and drove home, Sheldon acted really funny.

"Everything looks so fast...and pretty...like you Amy..." said Sheldon as he looked at Amy who was sitting next to him, he tapped the tip of Amy's nose and took off her glasses.

"My glasses, give them back Sheldon!"

Sheldon put on the glasses and said, "Look at me! I'm Amy Farah Fowler!"

Everyone giggled in silent.

Amy snatches her glasses off of Sheldon's face and he grabs her wrist that had her glasses.

"Sheldon..." said Amy with frustration in her voice.

Sheldon smiled devilishly and he let go of Amy's wrist and he looked away from her.

"You're so cute when you're mad..." muttered Sheldon under his breath.

Amy looked at Sheldon who was looking down, she blushed a little and turned away to look at the window.

"Oh, Sheldon..." thought Amy as she shrugged.

Sheldon looked at Amy who was looking out the window and smiled.

For the rest of the drive home to the apartment it was quiet, they finally got to the apartment - Howard and Bernadette left and gave Raj a ride home. Amy had to help Sheldon up the stairs when they went inside the building with Leonard and Penny.

Leonard spoke when they all stood at the door.

"Hey, I'm going to spend the night at Penny's apartment, could you just make sure he doesn't pass out while getting to his bedroom?" asked Leonard.

Amy wanted to roll her eyes because Sheldon's weight was practically squishing her to death and she was really tired.

"Ok..." muttered Amy.

"Thanks, Amy."

Leonard and Penny left inside her apartment.

Amy looked at Sheldon and thought, "...This is more awkward more than I thought..."

Amy opened the door with her free hand and she walked inside the apartment dragging Sheldon along with her side.

When Amy got to the hallway, she stopped and said, "You can walk to your bedroom, goodnight Sheldon..."

Before Amy took Sheldon's arm away from her shoulder he spoke, "Amy, I feel really dizzy and...Since I don't like people going into my bedroom...I'll let this be an exception for once."

Amy was quiet, "Are you sure Sheldon?"

Sheldon nodded slowly and Amy sigh, "Okay..."

Amy opened the door to Sheldon's bedroom and they walked inside the dark room.

Amy walked to the bed to sit Sheldon down, "Um, well good-NIGHT, SHELDON!" yelled Amy.

Sheldon brought Amy down with him, Sheldon ended up being on top of Amy. Amy let out a small grunt because Sheldon was on top of her.

Sheldon laughed and Amy let out a giggled, "Sorry, Amy...It was by accident...Like I said...I'm really dizzy..." said Sheldon.

It went really quiet and awkward as they looked at each other eyes, they were having one of their 'eye coitus' moments like Penny likes to say.

'I need to go-' Sheldon interrupted Amy.

Sheldon kissed Amy.

Amy's eyes went wide and she felt like she was floating on a cloud from the sky.

Sheldon quickly parted away his lips from Amy's lips and he looked deeply into Amy's eyes.

Amy felt everything didn't matter, as if it was just them in the whole wide world.

Amy closes her eyes and opened them again, "...He doesn't love you...he's drunk, you need to stop... you're taking advantage..." thought Amy.

"Um...Sheldon...I really need to go..." said Amy, she was about to get up when Sheldon spoke again.

"Make love to me..." said Sheldon.

Amy felt heat between her legs and she was breathless – she didn't know how to react.

"W-what?" stuttered Amy.

"Please, Amy...I know you still love me, deep inside you I know you love me...well, Amy...I don't know if this answer your question you asked me a few months ago...Amy Farah Fowler...I do love you."

Sheldon admitted.

...Cliffhanger! I think this one was alright, I guess. I don't know but tell me what you think! Be honest! :D


	7. Chapter 7

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I delete the old version of chapter seven, I didn't like it. So, forget about that one and this is the new chapter seven. Enjoy :)

Chapter Seven:

Amy wanted to pinch herself and believe it was just a dream but it wasn't. It was real and she found this moment the most romantic moment ever from Sheldon.

Amy didn't know what to say, she was speechless. Amy's hopes were brought up and she wanted to say yes and she would let him have his way with her, but her hopes were brought down when she had second thoughts quickly.

This wasn't Sheldon, his eyes were dark blue with lust just looking down at her - urging for her to make love to him. Amy knew this wasn't Sheldon, he's drunk.

Amy knew that if she let him have his way with her, he wake up the next day not remembering a thing and hating her for the rest of his life once he found what they did on this very night.

If she said yes, it be a crime because she be taking advantage of him at his weakest point, she knew she had to do the right thing.

"Sheldon..." Amy pause when she heard a slight noise of snoring coming from Sheldon. Amy stared at Sheldon who passed out on top of her, she slightly smiled and she looked at the ceiling.

"_Great, he passed out..." _thought Amy.

Amy pushed Sheldon off her gently and she stood up at the door, she had her hand on the door knob. "_I should at least put a blanket on him..." _Amy got Sheldon's green lantern blanket and lay it on him, he snuggled up against the blanket and snore more loudly.

Amy smiled and adore the way he was asleep, he look adorable. "_Too bad he was drunk..." _Amy wanted to believe what Sheldon told her was true, but she knew he had alcohol in his system the whole time when he told her those three magical words...

"_I love you, Amy Farah Fowler..." _those words echoed into her mind and haunted her that night.

Amy walked to the door and she looked at Sheldon once again, "Goodnight, Sheldon..."

* * *

Sheldon woke up with a throbbing in his head, "_Where am I?" _Sheldon sat up on his elbow and exclaim the room, he realize was in his bedroom. Sheldon starting remembering what happened last night, he remembered he was sad seeing Amy dancing with Stuart.

From there on, he couldn't remember a single thing. He wondered how he got here to his bedroom and was still in his yesterday clothes, "_Good lord...I've messed up my routine already." _Sheldon got up from his bed and he saw everything moving very strange from side to side very slowly, the throbbing in his head got worst and he collapse not being to keep his balance any longer.

"Oh my..." groaned Sheldon as he collapsed.

He heard footsteps and his door opened to reveal Leonard in his yesterday clothes also, "Are you alright Sheldon?" asked Leonard going to Sheldon and helping him get up from the floor.

"Apparently, I think I'm experiencing a huge hang over and I seem not to remember a thing from last night." replied Sheldon as he got up and sat down on his bed.

"You did drink a lot last night..."

"What happened and how did I end up in my bed? Please don't tell me I'm on YouTube again." groaned Sheldon as he touched his aching head and remembered the humiliating memory when he showed his butt to the world to see.

"No, you weren't on YouTube again. We came back from the club and Amy took you to your bedroom and she left. You were sort of being flirty-birdie with her in the car." replied Leonard with a grin on his face.

"She went into my room and you let her?!" outburst Sheldon in surprise.

"I told her so; I slept over at Penny's."

"Ugh, you and you're baser urges..." Sheldon rolled his eyes, "You choose over that instead of your room mate."

"Sor-ry." replied Leonard sarcastically.

"It's getting late, you should get ready already."

Sheldon stood up out of his bed but he sat back down when he felt dizzy all over again. "I think I'll stay home instead..."

"Okay, I guess. I'll see you later, Sheldon." replied Leonard leaving the room.

Sheldon touched his forehead and he got up again.

_Maybe a shower will help._

* * *

After Sheldon took a shower and got dressed, he made himself breakfast and he watched what was on the Sci-Fi channel. Sheldon thought about Amy and he decided to send her text message.

_I wonder what happen last night..._

TO BE CONTINUE..

Cliffhanger! I know, I know. Chapter Eight on the works!


	8. Chapter 8

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimers: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I have put in something to make the story has some sense and it doesn't confuse you guys when either of the characters or dreaming or something.

:) = Dreaming

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Amy couldn't get any sleep at all, she never thought that NEVER in a million years would Sheldon would tell her that he loved her - she was that close letting him have his way with her!

All of these thoughts made Amy have some hope, but she get second thoughts that he didn't really mean that because he was drunk.

Amy had stared at her clock or either read one of her romance novels, she hadn't read any of her romance novels in a while - but she started imagining that Sheldon and her were in a novel full of romance...like Romeo & Juliet.

Eventually later in the night, she got sleep and she started dreaming...

* * *

:)

_Her heart beat had increase when she saw him the first time when they met, his blue eyes was what caught her attention and she almost lost her balance but she kept her balance. _

_She felt twisted knots when she saw him and he looked back at her, it was awkwardly cute. _

_When she looked at him, she felt her world stop and nothing else didn't matter. When he kissed her and he was on top of her on his bed, she felt like everything was magical - she remembered all their moments together and how awkwardly cute they were and how much she adore being with him._

_He admitted he loved her, all there was laid ahead was a question._

_Do you still love him back?_

Amy woke up by the sound of the alarm clock, she touched her forehead - she felt a little hot. Amy closed her eyes again and tried calming down, the flashbacks from her dream came back to her and she opened her eyes.

_I don't love him anymore! _

Amy knew deep inside she was lying, she had to keep her mind busy to avoid thinking about him. Quickly, she got out of bed and went to shower - after she got dress and all, she went into the kitchen and sat down on the kitchen table where her laptop was.

Amy opened it and she checked her email, she was glad that Sheldon hadn't email her yet, now that she wondered...

_Does he even remember what happened last night? If he did, he probably would had called me right now and giving a big speech._

Amy shrugged slowly and tried not thinking about him so she got up and made herself breakfast.

After she ate, she grabbed her purse and she was walking out the door of her apartment when suddenly her phone gave a vibration.

Amy took out her phone and saw what was on her phone.

***1 new message***

Amy pressed opened and she read:

**Sheldon: Good Morning, Amy. I need to let you know that today I'm going by your lab during your lunch break, we really need to talk.**

Amy felt her legs turn into jell-o when she read the message.

_Oh. My. God__..._

* * *

**I'm sorry this was so short! Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter ready when I can.**

**Chapter Nine is under construction. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own T.B.B.T

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Amy didn't know what to replied, she decided to call Penny instead and tell her everything.

**Penny: Hey, Amy. Aren't you at work?**

**Amy: I'm going to but there is something I need to tell you. **

**Penny: Okay, spill the beans. Are you dating Stuart?  
Amy: No, we just dance and that was it. Last night when I walked into Sheldon's room-**

**Penny: You went into his room?!**

**Amy: He told me it was an exception so I went into his room and he told me...I love you and...he kissed me. **

**Penny: HOLY CRAP!? Are you sure this is thee SHELDON we're talking about?**

**Amy: Yes, I couldn't believe it either, bestie. I don't know what to do! I mean, he text me right now and I think he doesn't remind a thing from last night.**

**Penny: Don't tell him, then. He'll totally freak out. **

**Amy: He wanted to talk to me in my lunch hour at the lab, I know he's going to want to know what happened!**

**Penny: Whatever you do, don't tell him. I got to go, I got to go to work. **

**Amy: Okay, bye bestie. **

**Penny: Bye.**

Amy let out a big sigh as she end the call. Suddenly, her phone vibrated again.

***1 new message!* **

**Stuart: Good morning, Amy. I had a great time with you at the club, I was thinking later on when you get out of work you would want to go out somewhere with me? :/**

Amy smiled at the message and replied.

**Amy: I had a great time with you too...Maybe. :)**

* * *

Sheldon never got a replied from Amy and he felt sad about it.

_I wonder why she hasn't replied..._

Sheldon stared at the white board with his arms crossed, his headache went away when he started writing on his white board.

Sheldon took his eyes off the white board when his phone vibrated, he took out his phone and he felt knots in his stomach.

_Yay, she replied! I really thought she was never going to reply._

***1 new message!***

**Amy: My day has been productive and I'll be waiting here for you at my lab so we can talk. :)**

Sheldon didn't realize that it was Amy's lunch hour, he replied instantly.

**Sheldon: I'm glad you're day has been productive, I'll be there in a while. **

_Whatever you do, don't tell him!_

Penny's voice echoed into Amy's mind. Amy felt her hands sweaty and she felt reallly nervous, she wondered if Sheldon remembered anything and she hoped that he didn't cause it be really awkward.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Amy._

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_Amy. _

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Amy. _

Amy let out a big sigh and she said, "Come in, Sheldon."

Sheldon came in and he had a brown bag with him, "Hello, Amy."

"Hello, Sheldon. How was your day at work?" asked Amy.

"I didn't go to work today, I really felt dizzy when I woke up in the morning..." replied Sheldon as he sat down on a chair and took out his sandwich from the brown bag.

_Great. He's already talking about last night..._

Amy shifted in her seat uncomfortably and she changed the subject, "So, what did you do all day then?"

"Nothing, actually. I watched whatever was on the Sci-Fi channel and I worked on my white board. I was thinking maybe later when you get out of work, I can come over to you're apartment?" replied Sheldon as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Maybe, perhaps. Stuart text me earlier in the day if I would want to go with him somewhere when I get out of work, so I'm not sure." said Amy.

Sheldon felt choked on his sandwich and Amy stood up and walked to Sheldon, she pat his back and he calmed down. "I'm sorry, I think I was eating too fast. What were you saying?" asked Sheldon.

"I said maybe because earlier in the day, Stuart text me and asked me when I get out of work that if I want to go somewhere with him." replied Amy.

Sheldon felt a stabbed in the heart and he felt sad suddenly, but he manage to fake a smile. "Oh, okay. Well...I think I need to go, let me know if you want me to come over to your apartment. Bye, Amy."

Sheldon got up and put his half-way bitten sandwich in the brown bag, he looked at Amy one more time.

"Okay, Sheldon. Bye." replied Amy.

Sheldon gave Amy a hug before he left. Amy was surprise by the hug that Sheldon gave her, she closed her eyes because she missed his touch.

_Amy, stop it! You're not in love with the brilliant minded, Sheldon Cooper!_

Amy stopped the hug and she spoke, "I need to get back to work, I'll see you later."

Sheldon had closed his eyes also when they were hugging, he somehow missed hugging her. He held back his tears when she ended the hug so quickly, he just nodded and he left out the door.

Amy wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her because by the look in Sheldon's eyes, he look like he was going to cry.

* * *

**I know this chapter seem heart breaking at the end! Poor Sheldon! :( **

**Chapter Ten under construction. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, guys! Poor Shelly, I know. Don't worry, there will be a good ending. ***SPOILER ALERT* **Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten:

After Sheldon left, Amy couldn't get him off her mind. She knew he wanted to cry for sure, deep inside in her mind - she could see in his blue eyes that there was sadness in them when she mention Stuart.

_Maybe he just had dust in his eye and he didn't want scratch his so that's why they were sort of turning red. _

Amy knew that for sure he didn't care about her, that's why she couldn't take it anymore being with him. It hurt her that she spent three years with a guy who wouldn't even kiss her!

_But he kissed you last night..._

Her mind was doing more and more thoughts on her, she couldn't concentrate anymore.

_I need to text him or something if he's okay! _

Amy put the tools she was using to disect a animal's brain and she took off her gloves, she grabbed her phone from her lab coat pocket.

After Amy sent the text, she felt relief.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered the phone.

**Amy: Hello?**

**Stuart: Good evening, Amy.**

_Why would he call me right now? _

**Amy: Oh, hi. Stuart.**

**Stuart: Sorry if I interrupt you, I can call later if you wa-**

**Amy: No, it's alright. **

**Stuart: Oh okay, then. You know that message I sent you earlier? **

**Amy: Yes, what about it? **

**Stuart: Is it a yes or no?**

_Awe, darn it. Sheldon or Stuart? Sheldon or Stuart? This is so hard!_

**Amy: Yes, what time would you like me to pick you up? **

**Stuart: Oh no, I'll pick you up. I'm not Sheldon, hello?**

**Amy: Okay, then. At 7:00 p.m.?**

**Stuart: Sure. **

Amy heard her phone make a beat sound and that meant Sheldon replied.

**Amy: Well, I need to go already. I'll see you later, Stuart. **

**Stuart: Okay, bye. **

Amy wanted for Sheldon to come to her apartment and she felt bad that she could his sadness in his face.

_Amy, you keep on thinking about him. Why? He doesn't care, don't you remember?_

Amy frowned and she sigh, "I can't just be there when he wants me to." Amy said loudly.

* * *

Sheldon walked inside the apartment, he took off his windbreaker and tossed it to his desk where his laptop laid. He walked down the hallway and went inside his bedroom.

_This...this pain, it hurts. How could she do this to me? She is the reason why I can't think straight for the past month. ...I...I..._

Sheldon shrugged off the thought, just thinking about her made him hurt even more. All he wanted to do was to get rid of the pain.

The pain seemed to make his eyes blurry and he felt as if his heart was stabbed so many times, man did this hurt.

Sheldon suddenly felt anger, he balled his hands into fists and he looked at the wall.

_This is all Stuart's fault; all he just wants to do is break her heart like every other guy! He doesn't love her, I do!_

Sheldon punched the wall with all his might; he couldn't feel a thing when he hit the wall. A minute later, his hand started hurting and he screamed in pain.

Sheldon closed his eyes tight and he looked down. Tears finally fell down his face, he ran to his closet and he knee down against the wall, he put his head down and he started sobbing out his heart.

* * *

A few hours later, Leonard came back from work. When he walked into the apartment, it was dead lonely.

_I wonder where's Sheldon is._

Leonard walked down the hallway and when he got to the door, he knocked and called out his name.

"Sheldon?" said Leonard, there was no reply.

"Sheldon, are you there?" said Leonard again, there was no reply again.

This time, Leonard opened the door and he saw the bedroom was empty. Leonard noticed the hole in the wall and he panic.

"Sheldon, where are you!?"

Before Leonard left out of Sheldon's bedroom, he heard a sound of sobbing coming from the closet.

Leonard walked to the closet and when he opened it, he was Sheldon in the corner with his head on his knees, he was sobbing really bad.

"Sheldon, are you okay buddy?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon looked at Leonard and Leonard was surprised how red and puffy Sheldon's eyes were, "I'm okay, Leonard. Can't I just cry for once?" snapped Sheldon.

Leonard was really worried and he was even more surprise to see how swollen and bruised Sheldon's left hand was.

"Sheldon, your hand is swollen. Were you the one who punched the wall?" asked Leonard.

"Yes, it really hurts. But this pain I'm feeling inside myself hurts even more."

"Sheldon, why did you punch the wall? What happened?" asked Leonard.

Sheldon was quiet for a moment but he finally spoke, "I miss her...and yet she chose over Stuart instead of me."

Leonard knew what Sheldon was talking about, "Sheldon, why don't I take you to the hospital? Your hand looks really injured."

"Leonard, you know I hate hospitals," said Sheldon hesitating, "I'm fine, really. I could move my hand perfectly, so it isn't broken."

Leonard didn't want to argue so he just nods, "But can I get some ice for your hand?"

Sheldon nodded and he decided to get out of the closet, he followed Leonard to the kitchen.

When Leonard opened the fridge and took out an ice pack and gave the ice pack to Sheldon, he spoke.

"How did this all happened?"

Sheldon was quiet before he replied, "I had lunch with Amy."

Leonard had expected for Sheldon to say more but he didn't, he just look like a lost puppy.

"And?" said Leonard.

"Look, Leonard. I don't want to talk about my problems with you because then you'll blabber them to Penny and she'll blabber on to Bernadette...then Amy..." Sheldon was quiet when he said Amy's name.

"Sheldon, your my best friend and roommate, I'm only trying to understand and help you out. But if you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that."

Sheldon nods and he said shortly, "Thank you, Leonard."

Sheldon started walking away to with the ice pack in his hand, he stopped his tracks in the hallway and he returned back to the kitchen.

"I'm going to be in my bedroom, thank you for the ice pack too, Leonard."

Leonard nod and Sheldon walked back to his bedroom.

When Sheldon closed his bedroom door with his back, he stared at the hole he made on the wall.

_Do I really punch that hard?_

Sheldon felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took out his phone.

***1 new message!***

**From: Amy Farah Fowler**

Sheldon clicked open on the message and it said...

***TO BE CONTINUED!***

I know, I'm a meaner in the wiener for doing this to poor Shelly. Like I said, "Don't worry, there will be a happy ending." We're just in the middle of the story, people! Anyways, hope you liked the cliffhanger I left...hehe, I'm such a bitch... :P


	11. Chapter 11

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory or songs.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Sheldon now had two messages from Amy, she sent him one earlier but he guessed he didn't hear or feel his phone make a noise.

Sheldon read the old one first.

**Amy: I wanted to know if you were okay, hope you have your day is productive for the rest of the day. **

Sheldon smiled and he read the new one.

**Amy: I'm sorry, I'm going out somewhere with Stuart. Maybe I can make it up to you tommorow?**

Sheldon closed his eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

_Great. She's going somewhere with Stuart, he better not do something to her. _

Sheldon stare back at the message in phone and he replied back.

After he finished sending the message, he heard a crash of a thunder outside.

_Oh lord, now it's going to rain. Hope she doesn't go on that date with Stuart since it's raining._

* * *

Amy was outside of the building waiting for Stuart to pick her up, she kept thinking about Sheldon. She wonder what was he doing right now, her thoughts were stopped when there was a sound of a thunderstorm.

_Just great, it's going to rain. _

Soon, it started drizzling and Stuart's car stopped where she was waiting. Amy quickly got in Stuart's car and she put on her seat belt.

"Hello, Amy." said Stuart as he drove away from the parking lot of Amy's apartment.

"Hi, Stuart. I'm guessing your day was productive?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, it was alright. You know, everyday is the same at the comic book store. How was your day?" replied Stuart.

_Horrible, I couldn't stop thinking about Sheldon._

Amy faked a smile, "My day was okay too."

Stuart nods awkwardly and it was a really awkward the whole time that neither of them talked. Amy heard her phone buzz and she checked her phone.

***1 new message!***

**Sheldon: My day went well. Yes, tommorow I'll go to your apartment around 7pm, is that alright? Not to mention, be careful. The weather channel says there will be severe thunderstorms.**

Amy smiled and as soon she press the button to reply, Stuart broke the silence.

"Sheldon replied right?" guessed Stuart.

Amy was quiet she spoke, "Yes, he just let me know that to be careful. There will be severe thunderstorms."

Stuart nodded again and he said, "I was thinking maybe you want me to take you to a resturant?"

"That's okay, thank you for taking me out to somewhere." Amy smiled at Stuart and he held the steering wheel awkwardly.

"You're welcome, Amy." Stuart looked at Amy for a minute and smiled back, he turn back his gaze back to the road.

Stuart finally got to a nice resturant and they ran quickly inside, they sat down and a waiter came by to their table.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the waiter polietly.

"Yes, I'll have a..."

Amy looked out at the window, she didn't pay attention anything that Stuart was telling the waitress.

Amy took out her phone and she replied back to Sheldon. When she finished sending her text message to Sheldon, her mind came back down to earth.

"Amy, may I tell you something?" asked Stuart.

"Yes." said Amy, putting her phone away.

"I know that for the past month that you broke up with Sheldon on my birthday that you have been sad lately, and I want to say that I'm sorry that Sheldon made you feel like you didn't matter to him. Amy," Stuart reached for Amy's hand and Amy looked down at her hand and she looked back at Stuart.

"I'll be here if you need a shoulder, okay? Because I must admit something," said Stuart as he chuckle, "I really like you, Amy. But if you don't like me back and you see me as a friend, that is fine."

Amy let out a big sigh.

_Whoa, I can't believe Stuart is holding my hand and..._

Amy looked back at her hand that was held by Stuart.

_He admit he likes me, I knew that already. But...I love She-NO, I AM SOOO NOT!_

Amy shrugged off her thought and she replied, "Um, thank you...Stuart," Amy looked back at Stuart,"That is really nice of you and I'm glad we are starting to get to know each other. I hope when we start to get know each other a little bit more, maybe my feelings will increase by liking you more as a friend?"

Stuart manages to smile and he said,"I hope so too."

The waiter came back with their food and they ate in silence. Stuart manage to make a conversation but Amy would keep it small, she kept on thinking about Sheldon.

_Why hasn't he replied?_

Amy tried not thinking Sheldon and tried listening to what Stuart was saying, but the sounds of thunderstorms from outside made her think of Sheldon even more.

_Why can't I get you out of my head?! _

Amy ran her hand their her hair and looked down, Stuart was quiet eventually and asked, "Do you want to leave already?"

Amy looked at Stuart,"You want to leave already?"

"It's up to you if you want to, I just notice you seem bothered. Do you want to?" asked Stuart.

Amy looked outside and she looked back at Stuart, "Yeah, I guess."

Soon they left out the resturant and they got soaking wet when they got in the car, they were sort of laughing because they were having a race to the car.

Stuart started the car and Amy put her seat belt back on. They drove in silence and when Stuart got to Amy's apartment, Amy took off her seat belt and Stuart spoke before she got out of the car.

"May I walk you to your apartment?" asked Stuart.

Amy was quiet.

_What the heck? He wants to walk me up to my apartment? Oh well..._

"Sure." replied shortly Amy.

They walked in silence up the stairs to Amy's apartment. When they got to her door, they stood there in awkward silence looking at each other.

"Um, I..." Amy was quiet to see Stuart dig his hands in his pockets and looked down,"I had a great time, maybe you can take me somewhere else again?"

"Sure. I'm glad you had a great time with me, Amy?" said Stuart.

"Yes?" said Amy putting her key into the key hole, she was ready to already go into her apartment.

"Do you like me back?" asked Stuart nervously.

Amy didn't know what to say, she thought for a moment.

_Do I like him? I don't know..._

"Um...yeah, your okay." said Amy with a smile. Stuart smiled and he did something that made Amy stay there in shock.

Stuart gave Amy a awkward hug and kissed her on the cheek!

"Bye, Amy." said Stuart as he walked quickly down stairs.

Amy was in shock or a minute or two.

_Did he? No, he could not have. I don't know...He probably meant it in a friendly way._

Amy opened her door and walked inside her apartment.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and it was still raining hard. Sheldon was curled in a ball in his bedroom, he had been thinking about Amy.

Sheldon had read the text message that Amy send him.

**Amy: Thank you for letting me know, hope you have a good night sleep. **

_Like if I'm going to have a night sleep, my night has been horrible! _

*KABOOM*

Sheldon flinch to the noise of the thunderstorm, he was thinking about Amy. Sheldon let out a sigh and hugged his blanket.

_I miss her so much, I should have treat her better when we were together. I wonder if she thinks about me._

* * *

Amy was looking up at the ceiling, she started remembering all the memories that she had with Sheldon. When they play 'counter factual' and when she dressed in a costume of 'Star Trek' and she played doctor with Sheldon.

Just remembering the memories made her smile. Amy flinched at the sound of the thunderstorm and she hugged her pillow.

_I wish Sheldon could be here with me..._

* * *

_I wish Amy could be here with me..._

'I Miss You' by Blink 182 plays in the background of the thunderstorm happening.

Amy closed her eyes. Sheldon closed his eyes.

* * *

Chapter Twelve under construction. :)


	12. Chapter 12

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy the cliffhanger I'll leave you at the end...haha, Bazinga. No cliffhanger here...

Chapter Twelve:

_Sheldon walked in the door of Amy's bedroom, he didn't know why he was here. When he opened the door, there was a flash of thunder from outside - Sheldon flinch at the sound and he eyed Amy whom was asleep in her bed. _

_**She looks so...sweet...**_

_Sheldon looked away and shrugged with a blank expression in his face. _

_**Sweet, Why would I think that? How did I even get here?**_

_Again, there was a loud horrible sound of thunder and Sheldon eyed Amy again. _

_**Oh, how thunder scares me. I'm sure she scared too. **_

_Sheldon noticed Amy was holding her pillow really tight and she was shivering a little._

_**I should at least comfort her, wouldn't a friend do that?**_

_Sheldon quietly walked to her side where she laid and he slowly took away the pillow. Sheldon stiffen when Amy made muffle sounds as she let go the pillow and turned the other way. _

_Sheldon stood there for a moment what felt like hours. Suddenly, he wanted to yelp when there was a flash of lightening and there was a horrible sound of thunder._

_*KABOOM!*_

_Sheldon quickly and quietly lay down beside Amy and went under the covers. Sheldon flinched again but not because of the thunder but because Amy turned around and hugged him tightly. _

_**She thinks I'm her pillow...**_

* * *

_Amy held her pillow tightly, but something wasn't right. Her pillow didn't feel like her pillow and she felt her face against someone's chest. _

_Suddenly she opened her eyes and she moved away quickly. "Sheldon, what are you doing here?" said Amy looking up at Sheldon with amazement. _

_**Why is Sheldon here with me?**_

_Sheldon looked nervous and frighten all at the same time, "I don't know...__" said Sheldon feeling awkward and embarrasse__d, "I'm sorry, I got frighten from the thunder and I got scared from the sound of the thunders.__" Sheldon looked down, "__I could see you hugging your pillow so I wanted to comfort you." _

_Amy felt herself blush and she looked down to hide her blushing. __**Awe, he wanted to comfort me...how sweet of him that he is scared of the thunder as much as I am.**_

_"Well, I can propose you can sleep here with me. We'll keep our distance then." said Amy. _

_"I'll accept the proposal but, can I add something to the proposal?" asked Sheldon feeling his stomach turning into knots. _

_"Yes." nodded Amy, "Can we...cuddle?" asked Sheldon. Sheldon could see Amy's eyes go wide and he felt more knots in his stomach, he dare not looking into her eyes. _

_**Sheldon wants to cuddle...with me? **_

_"Sheldon, we aren't in a relationship anymore so wouldn't this be known as 'friends with benefits'?" asked Amy. Sheldon looked at Amy and made a confuse face, "Friends with benefits? No, Amy it's just that I," Sheldon was quiet, "I really hate thunders, and your comfort is in need." _

_There was another sound of thunder but it was loud and scary that is made them both gasp in terror. "...I guess just this once, Sheldon." said Amy not believing that Sheldon wanted to cuddle with her. _

_They both got close, very close to each other and Amy laid her head on Sheldon's chest. Amy could hear Sheldon's heart beating. _

_**I wonder if she could hear my heart beating fast.**_

_Sheldon could hear Amy heartbeat, he blushes a little bit more when she laid her hand on his stomach. _

_Sheldon wrapped his arm around her and rest his head on her head, he could smell the scent of her shampoo._

_There more flashes and more awful sounds of thunder from outside and held each other close. Sheldon rubbed his hand up and down on Amy's arm, they had been quiet about the whole experience and they could hear their hearts beating fast as if they were in a running marathon. _

_Amy started rubbing her hand up and down Sheldon's chest gently and for some reason Sheldon closed his eyes at her touch, he started getting a feeling all over his body. Sheldon felt his heart racing even more._

_Sheldon felt Amy stopped rubbing his chest when he gently stroked Amy's hair slowly. _

_Amy felt butterflies all over her body when she looked up and saw his blue eyes staring at her green eyes, they had one of their moments and when he smiled, he made her suddenly lean closer to his face and they both closed their eyes as they were about to..._

* * *

***RING* *RING* *RING***

Sheldon opened his eyes.

For a moment he laid there, he wasn't sure until the alarm kept on ringing. Sheldon turned to his side to turn off the alarm. Sheldon sat up on his elbow and rubbed his sleepy face; he looked around for a moment and realized that he was in his bedroom.

_It was just a dream..._

Sheldon lay back down on his bed and he looked up at the ceiling again, he covered his eyes with his elbow.

_It was just a dream, a dream that felt so real. Why did it have to be a dream? Those green eyes from that vixen made feel something…_

Just when he thought of Amy's eyes, he felt tingles all over his body and he felt something really tight in his pajama pants. When Sheldon sat up on his bed and looked down, he groan in frustration to see the tent that made under the covers between his legs. Again, he fell back down to look up at the ceiling.

_It just had to be a dream! Oh, boy…_

* * *

***RING* *RING* *RING***

Amy didn't dare her open her eyes; she wanted to believe it is real and it wasn't just another dream to bring her hopes down.

But, sooner or later Amy wasn't going to open her eyes to shut the thing that had to ruin the moment to her every dream that she wish wouldn't end.

Amy got up after she turns off her alarm and she put on her glasses, she had opened her eyes. This felt different from her other ones and she felt as if the dream was real. As if Sheldon was actually comforting her through the night of a horrible thunderstorm.

She opened her eyes when she heard her phone buzzed from her night stand. Amy grabbed her phone and saw that it was a message from Sheldon.

**Sheldon: Good morning, Amy. Are you going to watch 'Doctor Who'? **

Amy rolled her eyes, she looked at her clock and remembered it is Saturday and she remembered he had put an alarm clock at six in the morning so that she watched 'Doctor Who'.

_I should've set that alarm off way back then. Now that it reminds me, I'm going to take it off._

Amy grabbed her alarm and was setting off the alarm and it took her a while. Her phone buzzed and she saw it was a other message from Sheldon.

**Sheldon: Are you still asleep? If you are, then I'm sorry. **

Amy replied instantly and after she finished the reply, she got up from her bed and went to go shower.

_Now that I'm awake, I can get ready to go over to Penny's apartment._

* * *

Sorry, this had to be short. I just had a feeling to leave it here. Don't worry, Chapter 13 under construction.


	13. Chapter 13

The Drunk Sheldon Incident:

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, hope you guys are still interest in the story. Shamy love forever!

* * *

Chapter Third-Teen:

Amy sat on Penny's couch in her apartment, for a while she heard Penny talk about her problems with Leonard. Eventually Penny asked about Amy's date with Stuart.

"It was fine," said Amy quietly, the thoughts of the dream she had bothered her.

"Are you alright?" asked Penny noticing that Amy looked lost at thought.

"It's just that..." Amy hesitated, "I had a dream and..." Amy was looking for the right words.

"Was it about Sheldon?" asked Penny, Amy was quiet and she looked down to hide her blushing.

"It's alright, Amy. I can see it in you that you miss him," Penny corrected her sentence, "Actually, I can see it in both of you guys."

Amy huffed and puffed, letting out a chuckle, "Really, you think he has missed me?" Amy sounded sarcastic.

Penny frown and touched Amy's hand, "He hasn't been the same, you know? When ever I go over to their apartment, Sheldon is always quiet. Like I said, he misses you."

Amy didn't say anything else for a while, until Penny spoke again after taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"Could you tell me what the dream was all about?"

"Well..." and that how Amy began telling Penny about her current dream that she had last night.

* * *

Sheldon was in the living room watching 'Doctor Who' it had currently finished and he was putting away his empty bowl that had cereal in the sink. Leonard came into the living room and Sheldon spoke, "Good morning, Leonard."

"Morning, Sheldon, did you sleep well last night?" replied Leonard as he opened the fridge and took out a carton box of orange juice.

Sheldon was quiet, he had barely stopped remembering the current dream he had of Amy last night, and yet Leonard made him remember some parts of the dream about Amy.

"It was alright." said Sheldon shortly.

Leonard turned to notice the way how Sheldon looked very nervous, he knew right away he was hiding something.

"Sheldon." said Leonard with a tone of I-know-your-lying-Sheldon- voice.

_Darn it._

Sheldon looked at Leonard, "Fine, it wasn't that," Sheldon was quiet for three seconds and said, "Pleasing..."

"And why is that?" said Leonard with a common grin.

"I had a dream," said Sheldon quietly, he didn't want this conversation to go any further, so he walked to sit down on his spot.

"Let me guess, Amy?" asked Leonard with the same common grin turning into a big smile.

Sheldon felt his stomach flip just hearing Leonard mentioned Amy's name, he looked at Leonard and quickly said, "Look, whether my dream was about Amy or not, it's none of your concern."

"C'mon, Sheldon, tell me what your dream was about." pleaded Leonard.

"For what, so that you could tell Penny and she'll blabber on to Bernadette and she'll blabber onto Howard, then Raj, then..." Sheldon was quiet, feeling warm feeling welling up to even mention Amy's name.

"Amy? Come on, Sheldon, everyone knows that you miss Amy!" Leonard went to the living room and sat on the couch looking chair that was close to Sheldon's spot.

Sheldon was quiet, unsure what to answer. It was true, he missed Amy very much, he missed their friendship, their time-spending, everything that they have together that made him cherish.

Sheldon looked at Leonard finally and gave him a dirty glare, "If this is heard by Penny, or one of the guys, or EVEN Amy. I swear Leonard, I'll make your life a living hell." swore Sheldon.

Leonard was surprised but he gave Sheldon a devilish grin, "Don't you already make my life a living hell?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and began telling Leonard what happen in his dream.

* * *

After all that Penny heard, she was surprised, "That's so cute! Awe, Amy..."

Amy managed to smile, "I don't know, a part of me still love him, gosh, I've always loved him since we've met and yet the other part of me always gets second thoughts that nothing will ever change and that I should move on, Penny. I don't know what to do, either tell him that I miss being with him or regret and always think what could happen if I told him that I want him back."

"Amy, I think you should just go with your heart and tell him how you feel about him." replied Penny, "I went with my heart once when I asked him if he loved me and all that happened was some choked Yoo-Hoo spilled on my coffee table and the same speech like always."

"Amy, you should never give up, I mean, when Sheldon felt there was no use to continuing on his theories, you've showed him that he should never give up. I think you should go with heart once again, Amy. But that's your choice, not mine." said Penny.

Amy let out a deep sigh and darted her eyes away from Penny and dazed off into her thoughts.

_Should I go with my heart just that I can face rejection ahead?_

* * *

Chapter Fourth-teen under construction, keep reviewing! I had a feeling that I had Sheldon in-character. I hope I did so, tell me!

Anyways, if you haven't got the idea where this heading to, the last chapter was about the Shamy having a dream. **SPOILER ALERT: They had the same dream together. **

**Keep on reading. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Big Bang Theory'.

A/N: I'm deeply sorry that I haven't updated in a while, as you can see, my laptop charger broke and today my sister tried making it work and guess what? I started charging! So, as I have full blast full of battery, I'm going to have to make this short so sorry guys!

* * *

Chapter Fourteenth:

Leonard looked at Sheldon with amazement in his small eyes behind his black frame glasses, "Oh my gosh, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked at Leonard at surprise and replied, "What are you talking about, Leonard?" Leonard's grin grew wider to a smile, "It's the obvious that you love Amy."

Sheldon felt his heart race, "I'm not in love with Amy." Leonard rolled his eyes, "I know you miss her, do you miss her?"

Sheldon frown and admitted, "Yes, I do miss her," he let out a big sigh, "I miss being around her, I miss the memories we had together."

Leonard was surprised when Sheldon admitted this deeply, "Then I may ask, do you love Amy?"

"I don't know Leonard, ever since we broke up, I've had been feeling this things that I can't explain. Like..." Sheldon couldn't think of what he was feeling.

"Heart-broken?" asked Leonard, Sheldon looked at Leonard and stared down at his lap. "Yes." replied Sheldon.

"If you are feeling these things, why don't you tell her?" Sheldon looked at Leonard, "She's starting to talk to Stuart, it's too late."

"What do you mean?" asked Leonard, "Last night, they went on a date."

"Are you serious?" replied Leonard.

"If you may ask, it's the obvious that I'm serious."

Leonard was quiet and before he said anything else, Sheldon spoke again, "Which explains yesterday when you found me in my closet."

It finally made sense to Leonard, "Wait, so you punch the wall all because of...that?" Sheldon swallowed long and hard, "Yes, I was very upset." admitted Sheldon.

Leonard didn't know what to say, "I'm very sorry for you, Sheldon." Sheldon just nodded, changing the subject immediately, "Leonard, I'm going out for a walk," said Sheldon standing up from his spot, "Will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Leonard nodded and said, "I promise."

Sheldon nodded, thoughts running through his mind as he walked to the door.

_Do you love Amy?_

Leonard's voice repeated again in Sheldon's mind, he didn't whether or whether not he is in love with Amy Farah Fowler, again that question made Sheldon's thoughts think of Amy.

After Sheldon closed the apartment door behind him with his windbreaker on, his thoughts stopped when he saw Amy standing outside of Penny's door, there was an awkward dead silence between them when they stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

Amy felt her heart race again, except she wanted to faint when she saw Sheldon stare back at her.

_What should I say or do? Oh gosh, I was expecting to see him at my apartment at seven o'clock, not right now!_

_Why just why did it had to be at this very moment when I thought about her?_

After standing there for three and a half minutes, Sheldon broke the dead awkward silence between them, "Good evening, Amy Farah Fowler."

Amy nodded back and replied trying to sound casual, "Good evening to you too, Sheldon."

Sheldon didn't know what to say but since she was already leaving, maybe he could be polite to ask her if she would like him to walk with her to her car.

"I wasn't expecting to see you right now." said Sheldon.

"I wasn't expecting you either, I was going back to my apartment, what brings to outside of your apartment?" asked Amy.

"I was going out for a walk since it looks like a pleasing day to be outside, would you like me to company you?" replied Sheldon.

"Agree." said Amy walking with Sheldon down the flight of stairs, she felt her arm brush through his and that made get more knots in her stomach.

_This so awkward, should I make a conversation casually? Or what should I do? This is so awkward!_

Sheldon quickly turn Amy and looked away, "What will you be doing for tonight when I come over to your apartment?"

"I'm planning to make dinner and after we have dessert, and perhaps I company you to watch a movie with me as well." replied Amy.

"That would be enjoyable, which movie are we going to watch?" asked Sheldon.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll look for a rented movie though."

They were outside finally and Sheldon stood in front of Amy, "Well, it was nice meeting you and I can't wait for tonight." Sheldon stood awkwardly in front of Amy.

Amy nodded slowly and said, "It was nice meeting you too as well, I'll see you tonight."

"Good day, Amy Farah Fowler." Out of nowhere, Sheldon had the urge to hug Amy and he hugged her tightly.

Amy felt her stomach turn into knots, she closed her eyes missing his touch, she pulled away and looked up at Sheldon.

He had his eyes still closed, Amy smiled and walked away. Sheldon felt the sudden loneliness and he opened his eyes to see he wasn't hugging Amy anymore, he was hugging nothing and he notice that Amy left.

_Vixen._

* * *

**_I'm so sorry that this has to be short, I'll try to update when I can. Hope you guys haven't stop reading this story. Review if you can, it makes my day to receive reviews. :)_**

**_Chapter Fifteenth under construction! :P _**


	15. Chapter 15

The Drunk Sheldon Incident

Disclaimers: I do not own 'The Big Bang Theory'.

A/N: Yay, I updated faster. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

After a few hours passed by with nothing to do on a day that was soon would be filled with surprises, Amy received a text message from someone. Amy was watching televison when her phone vibrated and Amy checked the text message.

**Stuart: Hi, Amy, I hope you had a great time last night. :) I was wondering if you would want to join me for a another date night? **

Amy sigh, she felt a sudden pain her chest. Amy closed her eyes, _You moved on..._Amy shrugged the thought away. Amy didn't have interest spending another date event with Stuart, she already let Sheldon down once. She couldn't let him down twice, _Why do you care about him so much? He doesn't care that you love him. _

Amy remembered about the night when Sheldon kissed her, _he kissed me. _Now that she wondered, _Why did he kiss me? ...Does he?_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that sounded like Sheldon's knocks.

_Oh gosh, I forgot...must be an off schuduled day. _

Amy got up and went to the door, she waited for the last knock and for some reason she felt the same feeling she felt when she was Sheldon's girlfriend. _I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't..._

Amy opened the door and faked a smile, Sheldon smiled back. "Good evening, Amy." said Sheldon in his usual Sheldon-tone.

"Hello, Sheldon." replied Amy, _I don't love him. _

"I'm guessing your day went well?" asked Sheldon as he took off his windbreaker and laid it down on Amy's couch. "It was alright, I forgot that time went by, I haven't even made dinner." replied Amy.

"That's alright, I'll pick a movie for both of us to watch while you make dinner." Amy cringed, _Darn it, I forgot to rent a movie! _

Amy groaned in fustration, "I also forgot that as well," Amy let out a big sigh and Sheldon seemed disappointed but instead he replied, "How I propose that you and I go buy pizza and while on our way back to you apartment, we rent a movie?"

Amy smiled for real today, "I'll accept your proposal, thank you Sheldon." Sheldon smiled back as he put his windbreaker back on and they left out the apartment together.

During the time spent together in the car with Sheldon made Amy feel awkward and nervous, she didn't know why she was nervous. Now that Amy thought about the kiss that occur in Sheldon's bedroom, she couldn't believe he didn't remember and that's because he has an eidetic memory!

_For once, his eidetic memory has failed him. _

Amy looked at Sheldon in the corner of her eye, she saw that he was looking out the window, _I wonder what he's thinking..._

Sheldon had many thoughts running through his mind right now, _I guess that walk wasn't much of a help. _Sheldon had one thing in his mind, today he had realize something while he had walked.

* * *

***Flash-Back***

_**Sheldon walked silently, he was thinking about Amy. Sheldon felt confuse, he didn't understand anymore. **_

_**Do you love me, Sheldon?**_

_**Amy's words repeated in Sheldon's mind, it was months ago when she had asked him that question, the question that made him choke on his YooHoo beverage. **_

_**I'm quite fond of Amy, I find her highly intellegent. Never would I thought that one day that I would be in a relationship with anyone. Yet, that's when I met Amy that day at the coffee shop. **_

_**Sheldon sighed deeply remembering how beautiful she looked that day, even still does she look beautiful.**_

_**Sheldon stopped in his tracks, Did I just think that Amy is beautiful? **_

_**Sheldon slightly nodded, She is beautiful, she always been and always have. **_

_**Do you miss her? **_

_**Now Leonard's words came into Sheldon's mind. Of course I miss her, I miss our moments...everything. **_

_**Sheldon look away into his daze and started remembering all his moments with Amy. Their staring moments, their time spending play 'Doctor' in Star Trek style, when they danced together, and not to mention when they played Counter-Facturals. **_

_**Then that moment, that one moment that made Sheldon smile to himself. He remember the very first time when Amy kissed him when she was under the fluence of drinking that night. **_

_**Then I may ask, do you love Amy?**_

_**Again, Leonard's words asked him again. Sheldon thought more, remembering when Stuart went on a date with Amy. For some reason, Sheldon felt this feeling that he couldn't understand. **_

_**Was it...Jealousy? No, it couldn't been. **_

_**Now, Sheldon now remembered when he refused to dance with Amy at Stuart's party, that is when she threw her fruit punch on his t-shirt and she said those words that made him cry that night. **_

_**It's over between us...**_

_**Sheldon let out a sigh, looking at his hand that was bruised and less swollen. **_

_**Why did I punch the wall, violence doesn't solve anything. But...why just why did Amy have to start dating Stuart again. **_

_**Sheldon shot his head up, Is this jealousy? Why would I feel jealousy? It doesn't make sense...**_

_**Sheldon thought more and more, remembering all the memories then suddenly he remember one that he wasn't familiar with...**_

_**Sheldon's eyes went wide, I kissed Amy?! **_

***Flash-Back End***

* * *

_**Mwahahaha! For some reason, I felt like I should leave a cliffhanger right here. Don't worry, I'll try to update when I can. If I get lucky, maybe tomorrow I'll post a new chapter. :) Please Review, my friends. **_

_** Chapter Sixteen under construction. :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

The Drunk Sheldon Incident:

Disclaimers: I do not own 'Big Bang Theory'.

A/N: I want to thanks those who left reviews for this Shamy story. Thanks to you all, I really appreciate it when you review. You have no idea how much it pumps me up to write more. There is going to be so much cuteness for this beautiful couple, in the story they have been through so much together. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

After Sheldon and Amy came back from getting some pizza and rented a movie to watch, they came back to Amy's apartment.

After eating a few slices, Sheldon could felt his throat go dry when he broke the silence that was between them for a long time since they started watching the movie.

"Amy..." said Sheldon quietly putting down his bitten pizza down on his plate, Amy took her eyes off the television and darted her eyes to Sheldon.

"Yes?" asked Amy in more of a question, Sheldon felt a nervous feeling creep up inside him.

Sheldon needed to tell her that he knew that he kissed her, but just looking at her made him feel so nervous. _I have to tell her__..__. _

Amy was going to tell Sheldon finally that the night he was intoxicated that he had kissed her; she was going to tell him something too. They both opened their mouth and said the same thing at the same time.

"There's something I need to tell you-"

They were both quiet at the same time; Amy let out a chuckle and said, "You can tell me what you want to tell me first."

Sheldon grinned and replied, "No, in my honor of a gentlemen, ladies first."

Amy grinned this time, "Sheldon, you can tell me first. You're still gentlemen as always."

Sheldon gave Amy a slight nod and let out another nervous sigh, _Here goes nothing. _

"Amy, I need to confess something. The night when everyone went to the club, including you and me, I know that I kissed you and I was intoxicated of alcohol."

Amy's eyes went wide with full surprise, "Wait, so all along this time, you've known that you kissed me?!"

Sheldon made a confused face, "Wait, you knew and you didn't tell me?" Amy was as much as confused that Sheldon was right now, "You aren't making sense, did you know all along that you kissed me when you were drunk?" asked Amy.

"No."

"Then, how did you find out that you kissed me when you were drunk?"

Sheldon felt his heart beat so fast that he was afraid that he experience an heart attack, he didn't want to tell Amy now, he planned that he did so tonight but he never knew that he wouldn't have courage to say so right now. All he wanted to do was just end this conversation and run the hell out the apartment and away from this dead silence and so much of awkwardness.

"_If you are feeling these things, why don't you tell her?"_

Sheldon remembered Leonard's words earlier from the day, _I need to tell her…before it's too late._

Sheldon looked at Amy and started talking, "Amy, how I remembered was because earlier in the day after talking to you and walking outside the apartment to your car, I went out for a walk. _You_ were in my mind when I walked, as always will I admit. _You _are always running through my mind, ever since that day that you broke up with me and threw your fruit punch beverage at my shirt, I've been in so much pain. Pain of the feelings of being heart-broken, call me a hippy if you want and you know how much I don't like to behave like a hippy and never will I, but trust me Amy. These feelings are real and I miss every single memory that you and I spent together, I've cherished our 'moments' and as Penny likes to call it, 'eye coitus' moments as well. Amy…" Sheldon started hesitating.

Amy couldn't believe that Sheldon was telling all of this, she just sat there looking at his pale blue eyes turn paler than ever. "There's only one question I can ask you, why did you kiss me?" Amy didn't want to believe that this was real and it wasn't a dream.

Sheldon moved more closely to Amy, he let out another sigh and grabbed her hands into his hands, Amy looked at their hands and suddenly she felt Sheldon's breath in her ear.

"…Because I love you, Amy."

* * *

**Mwuahah! Another cliffhanger for my fellow readers! Sorry to be a bitch and let this chapter be short but I just felt it had to be. Sorry if you don't enjoy cliffhanger I left here but don't worry, I hope I won't take long on the next update. I love how I ended it with Sheldon finally admitting to Amy that he loves her. There will be more surprises to come for the next chapter...hehe. Plus, this story is almost coming to an end...so review! :)**_  
_

**Chapter Seventeen is under construction! **

**Sorry if the number 16 is misspelled. Not a good speller at numbers :/**


	17. Chapter 17

The Drunk Sheldon Incident:

A/N: I'm so truly sorry for my readers! I'm sorry, like I said that I have problems with getting a new charger, well long story short. I'm poor and well…yeah. My sister lend me her laptop that her boyfriend gave her and tomorrow he might take it back to his hometown so I only have this chance right now. So, I'm going to end my story here on this chapter. I'm sorry, but I don't want you guys to be waiting and I might not write stories anymore because of the problem. :( Hopefully if my sister's boyfriend lets her keep the laptop then I'm lucky. Other than that, thank you so much for the reviews, they truly made me happy and they cheered me up. Thank you all for your support. I appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

"Because I love you," said Sheldon.

Amy looked at Sheldon in shock, _He loves me back?!_ Amy wanted to cry, but she didn't dare let a tear fall down. Sheldon caress Amy's cheek and pulled her into a tight hug.

Amy hugged him back and he whispered, "Amy, I'm so sorry that I was a bad boyfriend…" Sheldon let go of Amy and she replied, "Sheldon, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I should have treated you and I'm willing to do anything to have you back, Amy. I want us to be more than friends."

Amy was quiet, she missed him too but she was afraid that he just go back to everything, "Sheldon, I'm willing to have a relationship with you again but without the relationship agreement."

Sheldon's breath got caught in his throat, "But Amy…" he was quiet and didn't say anything for a while. Amy felt a bit hurt and manage to say, "Sheldon, if it's too much for you…" Sheldon interrupted Amy and said, "Fine."

Amy flinches a little and puts her hand on her chest, "You're willing to throw away the relationship agreement?"

"Amy, I love you. I care about you a lot and I like I said, I will do anything for you to come back to me."

Before Amy said anything else, Sheldon leaned towards her way and kissed her gently on the lips, Amy finally let her tears fall down from her face. Sheldon moved back sadly, a worried look on his face. "Are you sad?"

Amy shrugged and said, "No, I'm crying because I'm happy," she wiped away her tears and said, "I love you Sheldon, I always have and always will."

They smiled and hugged again…

Sheldon and Amy were back together, slowly but romantically they were processing to love and move on to become fully intimate. But either in the words of Sheldon:

"What we have…is extremely intimate."

**The End.**


End file.
